


A Lesson On Why You Shouldn’t Ask Your Boyfriend To Get Along With Your Brother

by destroyablack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FYSL Holiday Hellatus Fanwork Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to ask the two people that he loves most to get along. Now he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson On Why You Shouldn’t Ask Your Boyfriend To Get Along With Your Brother

 

 

In the beginning he really thought it was a good idea.  
After months with Lucifer living on the bunker with them, it was more than the appropriated time for Dean to get along with the archangel. Sam thought that it would be easy after he could pass through Dean’s pride and convince the older to at least try to have a nice conversation or to include Lucifer in some of his activities.   
In the end had become pretty easy.  
And now he wished it hadn’t.

 

 

**-x-**

“Dean, he is living with us now, okay?” Sam watched while Dean took a mouthful bite of his pie, looking pissed off at him. “Maybe you don’t like it, but it’s better than having him outside, and sincerely, he is even angrier at Metatron than us.”  
“And you like him.” It was not a question.   
“Yeah, this too. So can you please do what I’m asking you? At least try to?”  
Another mouthful bite. He tried the puppy eyes, it had always worked.  
“Okay, Sammy, okay. I’ll try and see if me and the Devil have something in common.” said Dean while he left the breakfast table and consequently the kitchen.  
“Hey, won’t you clean this?”  
“Ask your boyfriend to. It will absolutely get things easier if he started to clean up my mess.”  
Sam rolled his eyes and decided to let things there. Kevin hadn’t woke up yet, neither Lucifer. And it was after the latter that the younger Winchester was going upstairs to the room he shared with the angel.   
He opened the door just to find his partner sleeping the most peacefully he could. It was strange to see an angel sleeping or even imagining that, but whenever Sam comes with that Lucifer says that his Grace haven’t fully recuperated yet so he has to sleep like humans. But he knows that his boyfriend just likes to sleep and it’s too stubborn to admit that even to himself.  
The brown-haired layed in the bed beside the blond and pressed himself against his archangel. Quietly laughing while the other just murmured something and pushed him closer. It didn’t took longer for him to be completely hugged; that was Lucifer, always aching for physical contact and tangling himself with Sam in a way that it was hard to describe which arms and which legs belonged to him.  
Sam kissed Lucifer’s face - the only thing that wasn’t totally pressed against his body, surely because the angel needed to breathe -, and saw the older’s eyelids trembling.   
“Good morning, lazy one.” he said when blue eyes crossed his.  
“Hello, Sam.” Lucifer voice was rough just like the other mornings when he woke up.   
“It’s past ten.”  
“I don’t care.” He buried his face in the pillow, just like a child.  
“There are pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen, and I know how much you like them.” Sam tried while stroking Lucifer’s hair.  
“Save it for later.”  
Sam snorted. Waking Lucifer up in the mornings was almost impossible, almost.  
“I’ve talked to Dean.”  
That made the archangel look to him and suddenly sit Indian-style in the bed.  
“Woah, this way I’ll think that you’re more animated to get along with Dean than I thought.”   
Their knees were meeting and Lucifer started to caress Sam’s.  
“Jealous, babe?” He smirked.  
“Shut up, Lucifer, of course not.”  
“You’re so previsible.” The blond smiled and got a bit more serious. “It’s important for you, that’s why I’m willing to do it.”  
Sometimes Lucifer would say things like that and Sam would be wordless for a few seconds - or minutes if it was an “I love you” kind of thing -, after the time he spent with the angel it was still strange that he putted so much value in Sam, who had felt like a burden his entire life.   
“I know. Thank you.”   
“You don’t have to thank me, Sam. You should know that it’s my pleasure to see you happy.”  
In times like that Sam would only look to Lucifer, staring deeply into that blue iris of his, and they would understand each other even without words, just by it. So it was no mistery when theirs mouths pressed each other and their bodies fitted between the sheets of their bed. Slowly and strong.  
Lucifer’s hand were holding his hips, the coldness of his skin burning against the heat of Sam’s body. Those really cold hands helped him getting off of his shirt and unbottoned his jeans, just to lick every inch of his body. Biting his nipples, sucking each one and then going lower ‘til his boxer's waistband, where the fingers came once again just to free his enormous cock, which was more than ready be explored by his angel’s mouth.  
Having his dick sucked by Lucifer was like entering Heaven. The archangel knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue, sucking his balls and furious pulling Sam cock’s head against his throat. The Winchester's penis was full of pre-come, the same pre-come Lucifer happily licked.  
“My boy king, so delicious.”   
Sam pushed him closer, aching for another kiss, tasting his own member on the tip of Lucifer’s tongue and desesperately tearing the other’s boxes off. He putted Lucifer in his lap, strongly grapping him by his hips, a gesture that would certainly leave marks.   
“I want you to ride my cock in the way only you know how.” He murmured in his boyfriend’s ear.  
Lucifer grinned at him, sucking his neck. Sam reached for lube and opened the older legs, pushing one finger inside that little hole of his lover, adoring the sensation of thightness. He added one more finger and started to scissor Lucifer, watching with admiration the moans that left his mouth.  
When it was enough, Sam pushed his cock head against Lucifer entrance, slowly ‘til it entered for complete. Then he started to stroke, harder and feeling Lucifer’s hard dick against his flat stomach. Lucifer was twerking against his cock, and suddenly they were in their own rythim - their hot and violent rythim.  
Sam came inside of Lucifer, his cum dropping by the blond’s leg, and kissed Lucifer’s forehead before getting out of him.  
“That was awesome.” He said while heading himself to a shower.  
“I know, mind if I go with you?” Lucifer gave a malicious grin.  
“Never.”

 

 

  
**-x-**

It was later in the evening when the opportunity of a conversation between Lucifer and Dean happened. After a day of everyone in the bunker doing their individual things - Lucifer gardening, Sam reading or helping his boyfriend, Kevin playing games and Dean doing whatever he could with a thing he had found in the depts of the Men Of Letter’s residence: a guitar.  
Dean had found that guitar weeks ago, and was trying to play songs with the thing in the free time between hunts since. Sometimes Sam would catch a glimpse of his brother trying to do the chords and cursing the instrument when he failed - like it was the instrument’s fault.  
It was past-nine and they were all plastered in the movie room for another ridiculous movie session. The one who came with the idea it was obviously Kevin - and the Winchester brothers found out that was kind of cruel to deny it to the kid. So here they were, Lucifer in Sam’s arms, Kevin sat in the carpet with an amountous of popcorn in his lap, and Dean a bit away, playing in his guitar - or more like cursing it and trying to play.  
The movie - Star Trek - had just started when Sam realized that Lucifer was staring at Dean for a little while. Right when he would say something, the blond talked first.  
“You’re doing it wrong.”  
Took a moment of silence for Dean to realize that the archangel was talking to him.   
“Yeah, and what do you know about music anyway? Music is, y’know, a human thing.”  
Lucifer looked slighty - if Sam was a little gentle - offended by that. After Sam saw that his boyfriend wouldn’t kill his brother, he kind of laughed because how could Dean be so stupid?  
“Lucifer is the angel of music, Dean.” The brown-haired stated because now no one was giving the movie a little attention. Even Kevin was interested by the conversation that was happening.  
Dean seemed speechless.  
“So... My bad, man. Didn’t know you were a PhD in music or something like that.” His old brother was looking to him like he was expecting Sam to yell at him or something like that, but the younger smiled and looked at him and next at Lucifer, indicating for Dean to continue - that was the perfect opportunity for him and Lucifer to get along. “So, uh, can you... I mean... Can you help me with this... Like, what I’m doing wrong or...”  
Lucifer set a glance at his boyfriend, a glance that Sam knew that meant a 'seriously, I really have to do this?' Kevin, however, was hysterically laughing and trying to hide it behind his cushion; Sam couldn’t blame him at all, if he wasn’t obligated to encourage Lucifer and Dean, he would be laughing to.  
“Sure,” said Lucifer with his jaw clenched. “It’s not your fault that you can’t understand a brilliant thing as music, you’re just human after all.” And there it was the I’m-better-than-you grin. But Sam would totally accepted that first initiative, mainly because Lucifer was walking to Dean and awkwardly sitting beside his brother, taking the chords' sheets from Dean’s hand and starting to read it.  
Sam decided that it was good to give them a little time alone - or just let them think they weren’t being observed (maybe the stubbornness they kept in the middle of them was jealously of Sam or something like that) - after Lucifer started to talk things like “This is a ternary song and you’re playing as four by four song, it won’t work...” or “The chord is wrong, you have to put your middle-finger there and then...”, so he started to give attention to the movie again.  
If he knew how things would turn out, he definitely would be around those two while they talked.

 

 

**-x-**

After a week or so, Dean was playing one Led Zeppelin’s song and half of another. And he was kind of reading partitures. He was learning very fast for someone who had started to play guitar for like one month in just the free time. Well, how couldn't he? Lucifer was around him all the time teaching him bits and bits of music.  
Sam wasn’t jealous, really. It wasn’t his fault if he didn’t liked when Lucifer woke up in the morning and right after their morning sex he would get up, take a shower and get ready in like ten minutes. Then his boyfriend would go downstairs and sit beside Dean on the breakfast table, the two of them reading partitures.  
Of course that Lucifer teaching Dean had a good side. Like Sam being able to watch Lucifer play, which was amazing. The angel played in a way he had never seen, and he doubted that Dean had seen something like that too, because when Lucifer first played - the four of them sat on the guestroom watching television -, his old brother was staring at the blonde with bright eyes, fascinated.  
“Dude, you’re a total jerk, but I have to admit: you rock.”  
Sam and Kevin were staring in total oblivion while Lucifer just grinned and gave the guitar back to Dean, who happily started the chords of Black Mountain Side.  
“He is kind of your pupil, you know.” Sam said while entwining his arms around Lucifer’s neck.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m just teaching him how to play because you asked to and he was insulting music playing like that. But I have to admit that your brother isn’t so unbearable when he has a guitar in hands.”  
'Yeah, I can see that with the amount of time you have spent with him', Sam thought to himself.  
“Something bothering you?” Lucifer asked when he saw Sam froze, the two of them listening to Dean playing.  
“No, nothing at all.” He smiled.   
“If that’s so,” Lucifer said, but Sam doubted that the blond had believed in him. Lucifer was always like that: reading his mind - sometimes literally reading his mind. “I’ll help your brother with this music, he’s ruining it.”   
And just like that Sam watched his boyfriend going to help Dean with his favorite song, Ramble On.

 

 

**-x-**

In Sunday morning Sam appeared in the library while Dean and Lucifer were inside. Taking advantage of the fact that the two didn’t realized he was there, he stopped closer to the doorframe and spied inside.  
His brother was with the notebook in his lap, while Lucifer was kind of curved to see what was happening in the screen. Sam was curious too, but his curiosity was killed when he heard the first chords of Nothing Else Matters echoing from the computer.  
“See? That’s how you download music.” Dean said, gesticulating to the screen.  
“Interesting.”  
“Now you don’t need to listen to that crap Sam likes. You can download your own classic rock, man.” Dean patted Lucifer on the shoulder. “Now I’ll show you how to search for porn... What do you like? Dudes, brunettes...?”  
That was when Sam decided to step in.  
“I think you’ve showed him enough, Dean, thanks.” The brown-haired said while he pushed a pale Lucifer to outside of the room.  
“But... Sam! He won’t exchange you for the porn!”  
“Shut up, Dean.”

 

 

**-x-**

It was in the second month of that “waking up, having morning sex, getting ready, going downstairs and being with Dean” mood, that Sam realized it was already a routine.  
Dean and Lucifer still talked most about music, Lucifer teaching Dean and Dean showing Lucifer all the songs he liked. But one day Sam walked across them messing with a car, Dean teaching Lucifer about the machine and Lucifer staring interested.  
And once he found the two playing Guitar Hero in Kevin’s room, after the youngest told them “You know there is a video game where you play music, right? I can show you someday.”  
Of course that he missed his boyfriend during the day, sometimes he would search for Lucifer and find the other talking with Dean about gardening - which was a major hobby of the archangel - and then he would shamelessly wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s body, claiming the blonde as his and Dean would go away, saying something like “Seriously?”.  
And that was pretty much how the day usually gone on the bunker.  
‘Til the day that he went downstairs after Lucifer, searching for him and ended up hearing Kevin yelling with his brother.  
“Dean, I would like to use my Playstation! Get off!”  
“C’mon, Kevin... My fingertips are kinda sore, let me get a rest on the video game, man.”  
Sam laughed in silence while he walked to the kitchen.  
“Oh, God! Okay, Dean, okay. You can play. Just let me get my stuff here, okay?”  
The brown-haired took the already made coffe and served himself.  
“Morning.”  
He smiled at Lucifer, who was entering the kitchen and soon leaning himself on Sam, kissing the hunter lightly.  
“There is pizza on the fridge.” The blonde told him after sitting on the chair in front of Sam.  
It seemed like he finally would have a time alone with his boyfriend.  
“I’ll stay with the coffe. So...” He took a swig. “What are we doing tod-”  
“Lucifer!” Kevin suddenly appeared on the kitchen, shouting.  
The blonde looked to him and raised his eyebrows.  
“Dean doesn’t give me my video game so... I was thinking that you could help me with this partitures?” Sam noted that Kevin - who was smiling awkwardly - was holding a violin in one hand, while the other holded a couple of papers.  
 _Oh, no, not again_. Sam thought to himself.


End file.
